User talk:Kimmchie
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Kimmchie! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 03:54, January 23, 2013 Hello hello~ I'm your friendly neighborhood Ahatake, here to answer the question you asked Per. She's my partner, and I usually handle her DA related duties when she can't, and since she is on holiday, she's been on and off. First, whenever you leave a message on the talk page, please sign it with four "~". It's easier that way, as it provides a link directly to your userpage and talk page. Now, to answer your questions (oh, the joys of adminship). The Slayer rules have undergone more revisions since the blog in question I believe, actually they have undergone revisions twice since, so you should check them out, but I'll explain it for you in short. Dragon Slayer Magics must be consumeable. That way, things like "Gravity Dragon Slayer", or "Antimatter Dragon Slayer" cannot be created because they wouldn't fit with Slayers we've seen so far (to answer your inevitable question, "light" is consumable in the form of "light magic", or consuming actual light. "Shadow" is consumeable though "Darkness magic" or consuming literal darkness, which, as it is "magic" isn't entirely out of the realm of possibility). When it comes to "styles" of Dragon Slayer (or God Slayer), any style is open for use, (the Dragon Slayer page itself needs a heavy ''revision, we, the admins, will have to get to that). Canon styles such as Fire Dragon (or God) Slayer, are open for anyone to use, as well as "fanon" styles such as Water Dragon Slayer. Truly unique combinations are open for use as well, however, they require the user to create their own page for it, and it cannot, 'absolutely cannot, ''' be a word-for-word ripoff of the pre-existing article, there must be something of yours that makes it unique to you. This makes it fair to the original author of the fanon style, and we punish ''heavily ''for plagarism from fellow users, it's disrespectful. Say for example, my Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic or Zico's Magma Dragon Slayer Magic. These styles are more unique than others as they aren't exactly standard elements, but they are viable as Slayer styles, and thus, anyone who wants to use them can make an article entitled "Diamond Dragon Slayer ()", or "Magma Dragon Slayer ( (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:27, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I have no problem getting back to people who actually aren't giving me a migraine. You seem like an okay kid, so I'm more than happy to help. Canon spells of canon magics are allowed unless explicitly stated to be unique to the user. Since Jellal's magic has never been said to be unique to him, his spells are useable. The same applies to any Slayer Magic from canon, though we would prefer it if the first magic you made and the first character you made wasn't a Dragon Slayer, because that magic is overused by the fandom (and I am not innocent, I have quite a few Slayers), but it gives a better impression when the first wizard you make isn't a Slayer. Once again, disregard "unique", "free", or "ask" since Per and I need to rehaul the Slayer page, which she and I will do when she returns from holiday. I told you beforee, any Slayer Magic that isn't unique (i.e. Demon Slayer Magic) and any form of it is useable by someone else. Like I said, take Zico's Magma Dragon Slayer Magic or my Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic, you could make your own by making "Magma Dragon Slayer Magic (Kimmchie)" or "Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic (Kimmchie)", see? And it's fine to ask questions, I lik that because it means you want to be careful. We rarely get n00bs like that, hell, some users who don't qualify as "n00bs" are still utter and complete idiots.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC)